The war of the Dead
by Vladradu
Summary: A young man dies on earth , only to be transported to another word/dimension were he will take the control of the Swarm.Will he become a hero or a twisted killer.Tale inspired by many stories:The Swarm Patriarch by Winter Feline,The Swarm of War by VexMaster and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Pain….. Darkness….Nothing…..

Consciousness started returning to me and with it dozens of questions. Who was I? Were am I? What happened? How did I got here?

I opened my eyes and I looked around myself, feeling the cold touch of fear and a ball of ice forming in my stomach.

Everywhere I looked was only darkness, pure and utter darkness. I could barely see my own hands. I felt that the environment around me was cold and it seemed to be getting only colder as I stayed more in there.

Then ought of nowhere a light appeared in the distance, right in front of me. Something inside me screamed to me to go to it ,and I listened to it as I started walking toward the light, my walk turning in no time to a full out sprint , running as fast as I could towards the light .As I ran faster so did the light started getting more distant and I started getting more tired by the passing moment. I ran I don't know how much , until I fell down tired and unable to move any further.

Then, ought of nowhere I started feeling warm , I couldn't tell why. And warm remained as I passed out.

* * *

I started feeling my body , as I started regaining conciseness. I was feeling like I was being laid on the ground and the temperature around me was no longer that cold. I opened my eyes and I took a look, around me were trees and other types of vegetation.

I got on my feet and I started looking around as , all of the sudden memories appeared in my mind.

My name was Ralph Manes, I was an 19 years old, I was a short with a round face and glasses ,I had brown hair witch I kept short. I wasn't tall and I wasn't neither fat , neither thin more like something in between . I wasn't a handsome guy , but I had a friendly ,pleasant personality and I was a Starcraft fan. I ,different by others , found the story in Starcraft 2 WOL and HOTS good and I enjoyed it greatly and personally I liked very much the campaigns.

Looking around me, I couldn't stop from noticing that the trees seemed to be bigger then they normally should be. I closed my eyes ,I took a deep breath and ought of nowhere I saw the following:

Patriarch Status: Active

Swarm Status: Hibernating

Requirements for Awakening: Hatchery

Swarm Mind advise: Find the Hibernating zerg Bio-organisms from this forest.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. 'WTF was that?'

A part of me answered calmly that I should find the zerg .Was I mad or something ?Zerg were a fictional race. They DIDN'T exist.

I closed my eyes again and this time I saw:

Patriarch Abilities :Kinetic Blast; energy cost : 25en

Crushing Grip; energy cost: 25en

Regeneration; energy cost : depends on the injury

Patriarch Resources:

Energy: 200en

Nutrients: 400nut

Energy regeneration:10 en per 5 minutes.

Nutrient Generation:0

Hatcheries:0

Drones:0

Allies:0

OK, this is completely "normal" and I am officially mad.

I turned myself towards my left , I pointed my hand towards a tree and I thought and concentrated on my supposed ability, Kinetic Blast, and the unthinkable happened .The tree at witch I pointed exploded in the middle exactly where I was pointing.

The shook did freeze me there( I was lucky that the tree didn't fell in my direction).

So I wasn't mad. I have to find these zerg then, but how? A part of my mind answered simply saying that I was capable to fell them.

I closed my eyes again and this time I tried to feel them. Immediately I knew were the zerg were. They weren't far from here neither, I had to walk 3 kilometers towards Nord-West and I would find them in…a forest clearing burrowed in the ground. I guess I will be able to feel them.

'Yea, OK ,I can do this shit.' I muttered to myself as I started to walk in that direction.

* * *

30 minutes latter.

I Stop as I start hearing some strange sounds. I look around me carefully. I had the feeling that someone or something has been following me for the last 10-15minutes and until know I thought it was my imagination, but now I was certain that it wasn't.

"Show yourself. I know you are following me."I said calmly, as I prepared myself, in case they were going to attack me.

In thee instant I turned around ,something jumped on me putting me to the ground. I raised my hand in front of my face, out of instinct and the thing that jumped me dived it's teeth in my raised arm.

The thing that jumped me was a wolf with black fur and big teeth, but unlike those I saw on TV, it was as big as an lion. In the moment when it jumped me , he bitten a big chunk of my arm.

A wall of pain hit me in the arm. I activated my healing ability, hoping to trap the creature's head in a immobile position , which with some luck I could hit it with an Kinetic Blast.

The creature tried to remove his teeth from my arm trying to liberate himself, but he couldn't , for now and that allowed me to put my free hand on his head. In the instant I putted my hand on his head , I concentrated all my power in one Kinetic Blast , making his head explode. That made the body of the beasts to fall on me.

I swore under my breath as I pushed the body of me. I got back on my feet and I immediately started to examine my hand. What surprised was : 1 the fact that several teeth belonging to the now dead beast were still in my arm, 2 the fact that not only my arm seemed to have healed around the teeth but I didn't feel any pain in it anymore and 3what the hell was that? Are wolfs normally that big? I don't think so. Was it a mutant wolf? I don't know. One more reason why I should try and find the zerg faster.


	2. Chapter 2

25 minutes later

I was following this path for 20 minutes or so.

It was a strange coincidence that I happened to find a path leading exactly where the zerg were. Another think I noticed about path was that it seemed to be used often , very often.

'Hmm….This is odd. 'I muter to myself as I hear sounds similar to the one of walking people.

I swear under my breath as I immediately (and easy) jump in a tree.

I remain there simply watching what is happening below me.

After a couple of minutes of me staring beneath bored , I see a group of 15 men with work tools and with clothing witch told me that they were peasants. They were walking slowly, seemingly tired, and they were singing a song I never heard before. This confirmed my worst fears, I was no longer in my word. Great , but at least they spoke in English(the song was in English).

Behind these people came tall women in armor.

She was the one that got my attention. She had psyhic powers, a think witch I didn't really expect to see that early.

'Hmm…something is not right with her powers. It is like they are being restricted somehow. '

I face palmed.

'Of course they were being restricted, primitive societies added mysticism and that kind of crappy symbolism to those with such powers. I don't know what kind of powers this woman possesses though…'

Her clothing confused me greatly. As far as I knew she should be wearing something like the mages at TV or in video games, but instead she was wearing a full knight armor with helmet as well, and her weapon was an sword.

I decided to follow them by jumping from tree to tree, trying to make no sound (a thing surprisingly easy).

* * *

Several minutes later…

'Shit!Crap!FUCK!...'I muter to myself annoyed.

I followed them ,and as it was expected they entered in a village, but the annoying thing was that the zerg were burrowed UNDERNEATH the village and if I wanted to get them I had to sneak in, "steal" the zerg and get ought , all that without being seen.

'Great...Just fucking great….'I muttered to myself.

The biggest problem to me was the fact that I knew shit about the village or, as a matter of fact about this world and its people.

* * *

Sometime later….

I decided the best thing was to keep my distance from the village, until I had a plan.

I was right now at an distance of 300 meters from the villages walls , climbed in a tree.

Since it was night, I closed my eyes and I decided to sleep.

I felt a sting in my right arm, and before I could react, I passed out.

* * *

When consciousness started returning to me, I felt like I was being dragged in a bag. I immediately opened my eyes, only to realize that I was wrapped in what seemed to be a spider web.

I raised my head to look at who ,or what was dragging me, and I was shocked to see (between my wrapping )the back of a giant spider.

'Great…'I mutter to myself as I start to think at how to escape from here.

I knew that if I struggle, the spider might realize that I am awake ,and might inject me with more of that blasted venom , thing which would only decrease my chances of survival.

Then I feel a quick stop. The spider turns around takes me in his" hands ". He turns around starts to climb in the tree.

The tree in which he climbs is the biggest I have ever seen.

I stare blindly at the spider , as my mind is slowly mixing together what is happening to me. I am paralyzed by a mix of emotions ,such as fear , curiosity and so on. The zerg mind is the one witch wakes me from this state and tells me what chance I have. I point my hand at the spiders head and I concentrate 100 en in one Kinetic Blast.

The spider's head explodes with a loud BANG. He lets go to me and we both fall.

I hit the ground hardly. I fell a wave of pain pass though me , but I push on , ignoring the pain ,as I cut the wrappings with my claws. I then realize that I am not supposed to have claws ,but I mentally answer myself as I cut the wrappings that I've grown them temporary with the energy cost of 10energy.

I take a deep breath as I cut the last of my wrappings ,and I get myself ought.

I raise on my legs hardly feeling pain in all my body. I start walking in the direction were the spider was coming from.

I walk slowly , as I keep my left hand around my ribs. I feel that I have broken several of them and other bones as well , but strangely I don't feel any pain. My body was converting my energy in some kind of drug. The cost was high because of my extended injuries. The sole reason I was consciousness was the drug produced using my energy.

"Dam it…" , I say weakly as I fell my last amounts of energy being consumed by my body.

I fall to the ground as I once again pass out.

* * *

Thank you very much for the support.

Don't worry, we will get to the zerg bits soon enough.


End file.
